RosaWatts Week 2K19
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Collection of oneshots for RosaWatts Week 2K19! Day 3 and 4: Vacation and Night Sky. Eva and Neil decided to go on vacation. Set after the series where Neil is saved from using his painkillers and machine.
1. Roses

~.~.~.~.~

**Roses**

~.~.~.~.~

Eva didn't expect to come back to her office to…this.

She was only gone for an hour, just went downstairs to the lobby for her lunch break; but then she came back to door unlocked and her office littered with bright red rose petals. Eva gawked at the scene, finding the scene before her made her heart flutter a bit, however she was a bit annoyed at the fact she would have to clean this up. Whoever did this was going to answer to her.

Grumbling as she closed the door, Eva carefully made her way towards her desk. She did not want to step on any of the petals, as they were still very beautiful, and Eva was considering maybe flower pressing some of them. She could always laminate them into bookmarks as well, which cheered Eva up a bit at the idea. Sweeping up the petals would be a hassle, but keeping maybe a dozen of them would be alright.

Finally reaching her desk, Eva blinked at what was left on top of it. A bouquet of roses – thirteen all together, was placed neatly on her desk. Eva could smell their fragrance as she admired the gorgeous flowers, her fingers brushing against it a bit. A box of chocolate was also placed beside the bouquet – from her favourite brand too, along with a small, simple care placed on top.

Taking a seat on her office chair, Eva took the card and gave it a read.

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I suck at cheesy poems  
But these are for you_

Now Eva couldn't help it but let out a laugh. As the author said it, this poem really sucked. But it was humorous, nonetheless. Folding the card neatly in her hands, Eva placed it on her desk with her stationaries.

The poem was not handwritten, but because of how horrible that poem was written, Eva figured out who did this to her office.

And she was going to pay him a visit.

~.~.~.~.~

Neil had his ear pressed to his office door for over ten minutes now, getting impatient at the lack of sounds coming from the other side. He knew Eva came back from her lunch break and returned to her office, which meant she should have come marching to his office for the little 'prank' he did.

What? It was a good prank! Making her nice and tidy room messy would irritate Eva Rosalene to no end! And make it all look like from a secret admirer sending her roses and chocolates? A nice touch on his part. Even though he sucked at writing poems.

Still, not hearing her reaction to the stunt he pulled made him worried. Did she not care about what happened? He kind of wanted her to try and blame Neil, and he would innocently declare 'Not Guilty!' and maybe, just maybe, blame Eddie for it. He was always a sucker for a girlfriend.

Tapping his foot impatiently, Neil had it and decided to just casually go outside for a bathroom break. Once he opened the door though, there stood Eva, hands behind her back.

"Gyah!" he let out the most unmanliest squeak, stepping away in shock for a second before straightening himself up. "Gee, Eva. You trying to scare me or what?"

"No." She had a sly smile on her lips, and Neil couldn't help it but gulp. Whenever she smiled like that, that was not good news. "I just want to come over to talk to you for a moment."

"Um…sure? Come right in." Well, if he was going to die, he might as well die with dignity and without Roxanne seeing it. As he took a step to the side, Eva thanked him as she gracefully came in, letting Neil see what she was hiding behind her back.

Cold sweat started to drip down his forehead as he quietly closed the door when Eva casually sat in his chair, the roses, chocolates and card in her hands. "Look what I found today on my desk."

Neil stared at them for a second. "Wow. You have a secret admirer."

"Maybe. But he's not very good at hiding who he is," Eva played with the petals a bit as she spoke, glancing up at him as she continued, "Do you have any idea who he is, Neil?"

"No idea."

She clicked her tongue. "And you call us the 'Bestest Detective.'" Eva leaned back against her chair as she spoke. "Let's see…first of all, the card." She held up the thing for Neil to see. "There's a typed poem in here, possibly because the author didn't want me to know who wrote it because I could recognise his handwriting. But there's one thing he let slip…and admitted," she opened the card, "he sucked at poetry."

_Ouch._ Neil felt that one.

"Now of course, it could be anyone. It is a typed-up poem after all, but there's another thing this person left slip." Eva then picked up the box of chocolates. "It is romantic for that person to also leave me flowers and chocolates, but they actually gave me the brand of chocolate I really like." She raised and eyebrow at Neil. "Now this also means that this person also knows I like this brand of chocolate. Now who else, other than you and me, know this?"

"No idea." Behind his super-reflective glasses, Neil glanced away.

"Uh huh…so," she continued on, "since I rarely eat chocolates at work, let alone telling others what brand of chocolate I like," she leaned forward in her seat, eyes still on Neil, "wouldn't that mean only _you _would know be the only person to know."

"N-Now hold it right there, Eva!" Neil had to stop her right there, finding his face to be a bit flushed from all her talking. "The chocolate and the card thing? Everything you're saying is complete speculation! Your secret admirer might have seen you eating those chocolates once, so he tried to get them for you! And the card?" he blew a raspberry. "Poems are hard to write! Especially love poems! Do you know how cheesy those things are!?"

Eva stared at him quietly, showing no reaction to his defence. Neil was getting a bit worried, wondering if he said something wrong, until Eva smirked.

"You're right. The poem is cheesy. Horribly cheesy," she gave a hum. "Now this person admitted he was being a cheese. And I can think of those who wouldn't admit such thing. We have Logan, Eddie, Alistair, and," she paused for a second which made Neil hold his breathe, "maybe you. But I doubt Logan would unlock my door to leave all this in my office. And Eddie, he is sweet and all, but he wouldn't write such a poem. He would add more cheese, yet wouldn't admit they suck. And Alistair?" She gave a shudder. "Not interested in him, but I doubt he would leave the chocolates in my office. He would have eaten them instead. So that just leaves," her eyes locked right onto Neil's, despite not seeing them clearly behind those glasses, "_you, _Neil Watts. Especially when you're the one who try to deny the cheese."

Neil really wanted to protest. Defend himself. Maybe bring up someone else as a suspect. But really, there was no one. No way could he bring up Willis and Robert, because that made no sense and would show how desperate he was. Mouth opening and closing silently, he gave up.

"Alright. Fine. You got me," he leaned back against the wall in defeat. He didn't expect her to catch him like this, with proof and all, and looking so smug about it too. Neil felt humiliated, in more ways than one. "You mad?"

She shrugged. "A bit. Those rose petals you left on the floor will be torture to clean up," she leered at him. "And they're all littered on the floor when they're so pretty. You're helping me clean them up right now."

"Yes, ma'am," he pushed himself off the wall, but Eva stopped him.

"Wait. I am not done," she got off her seat, holding up the roses. "I have one more thing to check with you."

Neil gave her a look, wondering what she wanted now. Eva simply stepped forward, roses between them as she continued, "Now I don't know if this is intentional or not, but normally when someone gift others roses, the number of roses have meanings. One means 'Love At First Sight'; two means 'Deeply in Love'; three 'I Love You'; and so on.

"Now, what we have here are thirteen roses. And unfortunately, there are two meanings behind them. One meaning can be 'Friends Forever'; the other is 'From A Secret Admirer'. Now," Eva got closer to Neil, all seriousness burning in her eyes she wanted the truth from her partner. "Since these are from you, I want to know. When you gave me these thirteen roses, what did it all mean to you?"

Silence loomed over them and Neil just stared back at her. They stood there, without moving, as if they were forbidden to do so.

Letting out a sigh, Neil lowered his glasses a bit, giving Eva a look.

"Really, Dr Rosalene? After all those detective reasoning of yours, you can't figure it out?"


	2. Lies

**Deceiver: This is kind of bad…but I refuse to give into an angst potential prompt! **

~.~.~.~.~

**Lies**

~.~.~.~.~

Iris Rosalene-Watts was a big girl.

She was big enough to go to the potty by herself, and she could now use a spoon to feed herself without making any mess. She could buckle her shoes with ease, and could also count to twenty without any problem.

And that also meant she was too big for nap time.

Waking up to some sound of movements, Iris woke up with a pout as she realised her mummy and daddy had put her to sleep again. She could feel her daddy's hand resting on her tummy, which as comforting as it was, she didn't want to sleep anymore.

"No nap…" Iris pushed her daddy's hand away, rolling over to see his sleepy face. Luke was up as well, and he was now crawling all over their dad's face to pat it. "Ah! Luke!"

Her little brother didn't pay any attention to her though, as he preferred to try and grab the glasses that was still on daddy's face. Iris knew Luke was being naughty (like always), so she quickly sat up to try and pull him off their dad. "Bad Luke! No!"

"Ah!" Grabbing the glasses at the last second, Luke wiggled his little arms in protest as he tried to desperately cling to his dad. Reaching out to the grown man's face, Luke patted at the side of his daddy's face, squishing the cheek and brushing his hair aside in the process.

"No, Luke! No!" Iris tried to pull him off again. "Don't wake…huh?" She had to stop for a second there, as she saw something that caught her attention. Luke was still playing with his daddy's hair, brushing it to the side as he patted on the strange thin line etched into his skin.

Before Iris could wonder out loud what it was, their dad began to stir from all the commotion his children were making. "Urgh…" he blinked, now awake and looking around until he saw the two naughty kids on top of him.

Neil Rosalene-Watts stared at them for a moment. "What are you two doing?"

"Daddy!"

"Dada!"

At once, Neil's children tackled him into a hug, laughing and giggling as they squished him under their weight. "Orgf! Okay okay! Get off!" He sat up, holding his babies still as they continued their gleeful laughter. Squinting his eyes, Neil saw Luke holding onto his glasses, and was already slurping at the long hinges until Neil plucked it out of his mouth.

"They're mine, mister," he deadpanned as he wiped away the baby slobber onto his shirt. As Luke cried out and tried to grab for the glasses again, Iris stared at the thing she saw earlier underneath her dad's hair, a small frown on her lips.

"Daddy…?" she tugged at his shirt, demanding his attention. "Daddy? Daddy!"

"Yes yes. What is it, pumpkin?" Neil answered at last when he finally held Luke away so he could put his glasses back on properly. Once it was on, he put on his signature lopsided smile for Iris as she pointed at where she saw the thing.

"What's that funny line on your head?"

At that, Neil's smile faltered, and Iris didn't notice. Instead she just looked up at him with her innocently big round eyes. Luke was still struggling against his dad's hold, getting fussy as he didn't like being held like this. When the small boy gave a whimper, Neil finally decided to hold him properly by placing him on his lap.

"What…" he began, his eyes darting around the room for a second. "What's what on my head again, pumpkin?"

"That!" Iris pointed again. "That weird looking line thingy on your head!" she got closer, wanting to pinpoint where it was, but Neil moved away at once. "What is that? It looks funny looking and all bumpy!"

Neil juggled between holding an upset Luke close, while keeping a really eager Iris away. He was trying to think, eyes darting around again as he tried to think of something to tell his daughter. Anything. Just something to at least stop her questioning about his…

"That's…um…" he got it, putting on his biggest grin as he declared "That's my secret scar! Like the one from Harry Potter!"

Iris blinked at his words; her head titled to the side as the words sank in. Slowly, her mouth turned into a big 'O', before she began squeal and bounce on the bed in delight. "Like Harry Potter?"

"Like Harry Potter!"

"With the cool scar and the glasses!?"

"Yep! With the wand and everything too!" Neil laughed as he pushed his glasses up. Iris gave a cheer, jumping around on the bed as she cheerfully declared that her daddy was Harry Potter. Luke watched her go, getting interested in all the jumping before deciding to do the same too.

"But you know, Iris," Neil watched her jump around as he talked. "Daddy was trying to hide that scar so no one else will know I can do magic. So now that you saw, you must keep it a secret from everyone else, okay?"

"Okay!"

With Iris agreeing so easily, Neil let out a sigh in relief. Looking up, he saw a certain someone at the door, watching them as she leaned against the doorframe, with her arms crossed.

When Iris saw who it was, she bounced off the bed at once. "Mummy!" She rushed over towards Eva at once, hugging her legs and grinning at her. Eva simply smiled at her little girl, picking her up before giving her a kiss to the cheek. "Hi, sweetie," she cooed, walking over to where the rest of her family was. "Had a nice nap?"

"I didn't want to nap," she pouted, which made her parents laugh as Eva sat down on the bed with Luke and Neil. At once, her small son crawled towards her, wanting hugs from mummy too.

"Well, good boys and girls need to have their naps," Eva told her, which earned more pouts from Iris. Normally, Eva would reprimand her daughter for misbehaving, but just this once, she would let it slide. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash up first, hmm? After that you can go play with your little brother and your toys."

"Yes, mummy." And with a nod, Iris hopped out of Eva's arms before making a run for the bathroom. Her parents watched her go, with Luke clinging to his mummy for more hugs.

After that, Eva let out a sigh. "Harry Potter? Really, Neil?"

He gave her a shrug. "What? It sounds legit, right?" he gave her a grin. "A scar? Glasses? And can make anything happen (with the help of the memory machine)?" he leaned towards Eva mischievously. "I'm a wizard, Dumpling. And you know it."

"Haha, very funny," she gently shoved his face away, trying to not look amused by his stupid humour. Scooting closer to him though, Eva leaned against him as she continued to hold Luke. "I saw you panicking when she asked though."

Silence loomed over them, and quietly Neil decided to just wrap his arms around his wife, bringing her closer as he buried his face against her shoulder. "She just asked me, Eva. I didn't expect that to happen."

"You know you can't lie to her forever," she said as she got comfortable in bed with him, keeping their bodies close (with Luke snuggled up between them). "One day she…and maybe Luke too, will realise you're not a wizard, and that you got the scar from something else."

"I know…" Neil gave a sigh, still refusing to look at her. "But…I don't want them to know yet. I don't want them to know what stupidity their dad did to get this scar." He paused for a second. And Eva waited. "To be honest, I was kind of hoping they would never know."

"Well, Iris now knows about the scar," she reached out, touching where it was before smiling a bit. "And she's now head over heels about Harry Potter all over again thanks to your little lie there, Watts. You better polish up on your knowledge from the books and movies if you want to convince her you're really the famous wizard."

At that, Neil pulled away to give her a frown. "Are you accusing me that I _don't _know anything about Harry Potter, Rosalene?"

She gave a shrug. "I'm not the one made up spells instead of just casting _Wingardium Leviosa _on objects, Neil."

"Are you never gonna let that go!?" He whined, making Luke giggle at it. As Neil pouted at her, Eva took this chance to kiss that pout away.

"One day our children will know the truth on what happened to you," she told him. "But for now, Iris, and later Luke, can just believe you're a wizard. Okay?"

He didn't like it. But there was no use arguing over it still. "Fine…" he frowned, grumbling a bit. Eva frowned at that, about to say something but Neil interrupted her with "The babies are gonna think I'm pathetic though. Especially when they hear how you saved me."

Pausing for a moment, Eva just stared at him before smacking him on the shoulder for that. "That's because I saved you from death, you moron!" she huffed. "And we're definitely not leaving that part out, you hear me!?"

Neil gave another whine, really not looking forward to the revelations so he just buried his face against the pillows as his wife and son began to laugh at him again. At that moment, Iris came back into the room, wanting to see why her parents were still in here before pouting angrily at them.

"Hey! I want hugs too!" At once, she rushed towards her family, leaping forward and hugging them as much as her tiny arms could reach and hold. Eva and Luke were still laughing, and Neil ignored them until Iris tugged at him for his hugs too. He didn't want to, but gradually, he gave in as Neil hugged his little girl, just like how Eva was doing the same with Luke.

They were fine like this. Happy like this.

For now, the children didn't need to know what happened to Neil in the past.

And that was fine.


	3. Vacation & Night Sky

**Deceiver: Late but I'm still doing this!**

**Again not as good, but two prompts in one!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Vacation & Night Sky**

~.~.~.~.~

It was not every day the doctors at Sigmund Corporation were allowed to go on vacation.

Death was an unpredictable thing, so all doctors must be on hand at the office in case their assigned patient needed their service. Being a doctor of Sigmund Corporation – as a Memory Traversal Agent or a Technician Specialist, was the most difficult job anyone could get working there. No breaks. No vacation. Not even on a holiday unless some other company was happy to take their load of work during their holiday break.

Of course, there was another exception. Or a loophole really.

Like if someone called in sick. And he was in a very severe condition, to the point he couldn't come to work because of it. And that his partner mentioned she was going to take care of him, so she wouldn't come in for work either. It wasn't just that of course. It was also because without her partner, it was hard to adjust to new partners during work and it was causing her to stress a bit.

So yes. That was what Neil Watts and Eva Rosalene did. Neil, because he was still recovering from what he was doing with the painkillers and his secret memory machine. And for Eva, she just said "I can't leave that idiot alone," before she slipped her two weeks' notice for her leave to her boss before leaving his office.

They needed to get away from the attention they had been receiving at work. And from the media. So now, for the first time in forever, they were free. Actually free as they drove the down the highway, to anywhere that was not work related.

And it felt liberating.

~.~.~.~.~

Their first stop was out at a grassy clearing, somewhere off the main roads to make camp. Eva was surprised this was what Neil wanted, as she expected him to want to go overseas or to another state first. Some place like Japan or anywhere urban with civilisation.

But no, he wanted to go camping. For one night. That's all Neil asked from her when they were making plans on where to go. Eva did want to go sightseeing or hiking at a national park or rainforest, but not actually camping.

So, during their first night here, Eva crawled out of their shared tent. She had dozed off a bit after setting up, not surprising since she spent the last eight hours driving (she refused to let Neil have the wheel, especially when he was still recovering). Looking around, Eva blinked at the sight of Neil setting up an old looking telescope on its stand, having taken it out of his worn-out travelling bag.

_Ah, so that's why we're here. _Coming out of the tent, Eva approached Neil once he was done, which made him glance at her.

"Hey," he waved quietly at her.

"Hey yourself," Eva gave him a soft smile before sitting down with him, looking up at the sky now. When they got here, the sun was starting to set before they started setting camp. She wasn't really paying attention at first, but the night sky was absolutely breathtaking.

Billions of lights dotted the night sky above them, shinning their lights together within the darkness. The two doctors could catch a quick glimpse of shooting stars flying by before disappearing as quick as it came, with Eva silently reaching out and trying to catch one. Working at Sigmund Corporation allowed Eva to see countless of night skies due to her work, but being here and seeing the real thing was even more stunning than what a machine could simulate.

"I can see why you suggested we come here first," Eva commented as she lied back to enjoy the view.

Neil did the same. "Yes, well. Figured some peace and quiet would be nice for once," he sighed, taking in the scent of fresh air as he closed his eyes for a moment. Eva rolled over a bit to look at him, a small frown on her face.

"You alright?" she asked him. Neil was a bit unwell still. He was well enough to at least go on a road trip with Eva to get away from work, but she was still worried for him. All Neil did was give her his lopsided smile as he turned to look at her.

"I'm fine. Just tired," he let out a yawn for that. Glancing back at Eva though, he added "And I know I'm good looking and all, but when you go stargazing, you're supposed to look up at the sky."

She nudged him a bit for that. "Idiot. I was worried about you."

He gave her a laugh. "Well thanks," he said, but frowned a bit at his won words before adding "I mean it, by the way."

Eva blinked at that. "What do you mean?"

"For being here." Eva was silent at first, but she had to look back at him to know what he meant. Neil was hesitant, but tried his best to clarify for her. "I mean…thanks for stopping me before it was too late. If it wasn't for you…I don't think I would be here."

Eva just stared at him, silent still. But slowly, she reached out to take Neil's hand into hers. "Glad that you're actually grateful," she told him. "But it was still a pain in the butt to save you from your idiocy. Be thankful that we've been partners since forever."

He gave her a look. "Sounds like you wouldn't have saved me if we weren't partners."

"Maybe. But then again," she gave his hand a squeeze. "We've known each other for too long. No way could I ever bring myself to ditch you because of what you did."

And for that, Neil let out a sigh in relief. "Again. Thanks."

"Anytime, Watt."

And with that, they both looked back up at the stars again, with their hands still linked. And for the rest of the night, they decided to just let the silence envelope them. They were content like this.

And it was enough just for tonight.

Especially when they knew there was more to come in the future.


End file.
